Beauty and the Dragon
''Movie-Spoof style of the 1991 Disney Films, "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Rapunzel (Tangled)'' *''The Beast - Elliott (Pete's Dragon)'' *''Prince Adam - Flynn Rider (Tangled)'' *''Gaston - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland)'' *''Lumiere - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Show)'' *''Human Lumiere - Shang (Mulan)'' *''Cogsworth - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets Show)'' *''Human Cogsworth - John Smith (Pocahontas)'' *''Mrs. Potts - Rosita (Sesame Street)'' *''Human Mrs. Potts - Ariel (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Chip - Elmo (Sesame Street)'' *''Human Chip - Timmy Pajama Boy (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Feather Duster - Miss Piggy (The Muppets Show)'' *''Human Feather Duster - Mulan'' *''Wardrobe - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Sultan the Footstool - Bolt'' *''Sultan the Footstool Dog - Balto'' *''Stove - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street)'' *''LeFou - Sid Phillips (Toy Story)'' *''Baker - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Bookseller - Preston Whitmore (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)'' *''Bimbettes - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), Anna and Elsa (Frozen)'' *''Phillipe - Maximus (Tangled)'' *''Maurice - The Emperor (Mulan)'' *''Wolves - Cats (An American Tail)'' *''Monsieur D'Arque - Prince Hans (Frozen)'' *''Old Beggar Woman - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella)'' *''Enchantress - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6)'' *''Tavern Keeper - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Villagers in the wedding played by - Various Angry Birds Characters'' *''The Hat Stand - Big Bird (Sesame Street)'' *''Gaston's Mob Gangs - Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951))'' *''Objects in Human Agains - Muppets Various'' *''Objects in Be Our Guest - Teddies Various'' *''Villagers in The Mob Song - Villains Various'' *''Villagers - Various Characters'' *''Gaston's Buddies - Hades (Hercules), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Sharky and Bones (Jake and the Neverland Pirates)'' ''Chapters Index Scenes: 'Beauty and the Dragon part 1 - Prologue' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 2 - "Rapunzel"' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 3 - Rapunzel meets Huxley' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 4 - The Emperor Invention' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 5 - The Emperor Gets Lost/The Cats Attack' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 6 - The Emperor Comes Upon a Castle' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 7 - Huxley to Rapunzel/"Rapunzel Reprise"' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 8 - Rapunzel Arrives at the Castle' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 9 - Rapunzel New Home' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 10 - "Huxley's Song"' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 11 - Rapunzel meets Rosita, Elmo, and Frog Tiana' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 12 - Rapunzel is Being Difficult' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 13 - Rapunzel Leaves Her Room/Meeting Kermit and Fozzie' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 14 - "Be Our Guest"' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Rapunzel Finds The Magic Rose' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 16 - Rapunzel Runs Off/Elliott Fights The Fight Cats' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 17 - Huxley Plans a Scheme with Prince Hans' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 18 - Something Special for Rapunzel ("Something There")' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again")' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Dragon")' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 21 - Elliott Set Rapunzel Free' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 22 - Huxley's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast")' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 23 - The Castle Under Attack' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 24 - Elliott VS. Huxley' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 25 - Transformation/Finale A Happy Ending' 'Beauty and the Dragon part 26 - End Credits (130th Video)''' Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies-Spoofs Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Parody Category:Parodies